Regret
by OutlastTheDark
Summary: Regret is just an irrefutable part of life. Everyone lives with the burden of their mistakes, no matter how large or small. I have many regrets. I will always let them guide me; but I will never let them define me. (Takes place in the 'Reap What You Sow' AU by Raging Archon!)


**Hey peoples! Okay, so this is a one-shot for another author's fanfic. The author's name is Raging Archon, and the fanfic's name is 'Reap What You Sow'... Yeah that's right, this is a fanfic of a fanfic. How meta is that?!... I'm sorry I've been up for like 27 hours now. I'm a little loopy!**

 **But in all seriousness, thanks to Raging Archon for giving me permission to write this one-shot and for giving permission to use his OCs! Go check out his story if this one-shot intrigues you; the writing is great and the story is really interesting!**

 **This one-shot takes place through the POV of the leader of Team MNTS; Maurice. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Regret_**

* * *

Regret...

Regret is just an irrefutable part of life. I had accepted that long before I even joined Beacon Academy to become a huntsman. After all if regret did not exist how could we, human and faunus alike, possibly survive?

I have done many a thing that I can safely say that I'll always regret. I'm proud of that. I know I've made so many mistakes, some small, some large.

I regret how I was forced to leave my family behind in order to join Beacon. My mother was so proud of me when I obtained my acceptance letter, as was my father. But I could see the sadness in their eyes. They could barely stand to see their son leave. But they let me.

I certainly regret how, when teams were chosen after the entrance exam, how I had registered both a complaint and a request for a team transfer, all because of Samuel. Not for any legitimate reason either. Just because he was faunus.

I had never had a thing against the faunus, certainly not, but I knew how others treated faunus and how they treated those who chose to associate with them for any reason. So I chose to pretend to hate them, to scorn my teammate for no other reason than his race.

The most ironic part about that situation? Samuel became one of my best friends eventually. Did the headmaster know that such a friendship would bloom? Was that why he denied my request for a team transfer so adamantly? Maybe; that man is certainly wiser than most people give him credit for.

Samuel always had my back, even when I used to tease him. One time in particular was when the teachers caught me sneaking out of the school after hours to head into Vale. Samuel immediately claimed that he had pressured me into doing it, and that I had been against such actions.

It was not quite enough to save me from the boiling pot, but the heat had Ben turned down significantly. We were both given a 10 page assignment, but he was the one who had been forced to write his under the watchful eyes of Glynda in detention while the rest of us were on some field trip.

I don't remember where we were supposed to go. I stayed behind to keep Samuel company. We became the best of friends at that moment.

Then there was Nathan. He had always been the quiet and serious type, even from day one. He was usually the one who would end up keeping the team from falling apart if two members ever ended up fighting. He would have absolutely made a better leader then me. He should have been the leader.

No matter what was going on, no matter the situation, Nathan always kept a calm head. Never let the stress of battle or the drama of Beacon student life drag him down. He was the rock of team MNTS.

I will always regret never hanging out with him more. For all the good he had done for our team, none of us had ever really taken the time to truly get to know the young man that was Nathan. Did he prefer it that way? Perhaps. Maybe he just has some regrets of his own that he just never wanted to share. That's fine. I don't blame him.

Finally there was Tiffany. The girl I fell in love with over the time that we had worked together. Sure, at first it had only been a crush, less than that even. Practically something you could just write off as nothing if we had only been working together for only a few weeks. But funny thing about spending almost all your time with someone you have a crush on? You inevitably fall in love.

Without a doubt I regret not telling her how I felt earlier. I had so many chances to just spit it out. To just get it over with. Of course, I had been terrified that she would just deny me, and that things would have grown extremely awkward between the two of us.

Damned if you do, damned if you don't I suppose.

I pray that I made up for those regrets in my final moments. Before we had left for our final mission, I had told Nathan how I felt that he should have been selected as the leader of our team. He only laughed and told me that team NMTS just didn't have the same ring to it.

Samuel. His last act of kindness towards me was to finally give me the courage to confess my feelings for Tiffany. I was shit scared, but even so, Samuel just would not let me back down. He knew that I would always regret keeping quiet if I never told Tiffany how I felt. He knew, so he pushed me.

And Tiffany. I pray that my confession was not too late. I pray that you died knowing that I loved you, and would have gladly given my life a thousand times over in order to save yours. I love you. I always will. I wish I had told you sooner.

He's coming towards me now... I'll be seeing all three of you soon. I know you will all be waiting for me when I pass, hopefully with open arms and bright smiles on your faces.

That is my biggest regret, the one that eclipses all others effortlessly. I failed to protect you all. I failed you all as your leader.

Despite all of that however, there's one thing I know I'll never regret... Meeting all of you... Samuel... Nathan...

Tiffany...

Goodbye...

* * *

 **And there you have it! Like I said, if you enjoyed it, go and read the story this was inspired by, I promise you won't regret it!... Eh? Get it?... Okay I'm shutting up now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
